When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part 13
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: With Luna locked away and Sam and Raylee finally married, what will happen now? More adventures? Babies? More babies? Will Bobby and John return to heaven or stay on earth with their family?


The rest of December passed by without too much incident. Sam and Dean went on hunts involving a few demons, a couple of ghosts and one nasty demigod. January rolled around the same way but Cheyanne and Raylene began plans for not only Dean and Cheyanne's birthday but also Vegas Week as well.

"We'll wait until it gets closer to our birthday." Cheyanne told Raylene as she began booking hotel rooms and things from her laptop. "That is so cool that you and Dean share the same birthday. Even cooler that the twins were born on Sammy's birthday." Raylene laughed. "Yeah, we didn't plan that—they just surprised us that way." Cheyanne said as she continued looking up hotels and things online. "We are so awesome!" Cheyanne said as she found them nice hotel rooms for cheap.

Dean and Sam came home from two hunts: one involving a ghoul attacking high school cheerleaders and another involving a revenant feeding on strippers. Cheyanne waited until after she had fed Dean and he had showered and they were in bed until she told him her plans. "You know our birthday is next week…" Cheyanne began. "Is it really? Wow!" Dean said as he pulled her closer. The only time he and Sam ever celebrated their birthdays was when Cheyanne did something special for them. She was always ready with a birthday cake and a special dinner.

"I know we normally do the family thing and I cook a dinner and all of that stuff, but how about this year we do a little something different?" She asked him as she kissed him. She knew if she started kissing his neck and purring in his ear that there was no way in hell he would say no. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He knew full well what she was trying to do.

"Well, since Sam and Raylene are engaged—she and I kind wanted to have us all four go to Vegas, they could get married and we could be there. We have the rooms already booked, we know where to go for the paperwork—everything. Dad also just happens to have that small beach cottage, plus I may or may not have been able to acquire the one next door to it." Cheyanne confessed with a laugh.

"You are awesome! Does Sam know about any of this?" Dean asked her as she straddled him and began kissing him more. "Not at all—we kind of wanted to surprise him." She said with a naughty grin. "I also have a room and house for Castiel and Ariana if they want to join us." She added as she took off her gown. "You know, one day you could just flat out ask me for something or to do something instead of buttering me up and seducing me—not that I'm complaining." He teased as he ran his hands up her sides.

"I could—but sweetheart, where would the fun in that be?" She asked with a wink. Dean laughed as he pulled her down to him and rolled her beneath him. She giggled when he rubbed his stubbled chin down her body. She loved him smooth shaven but dammit if he wasn't sexy with that dark stubble too. "My bad boy." She giggled as Dean growled and kissed her some more.

The next morning Cheyanne called Bobby to make sure he could watch the twins—she planned to pick them up between Vegas and Los Angeles. Bobby said he would meet her in Vegas with the twins if she wanted him too. She hashed out all the details with Bobby, then called the hotels and other places to confirm their stays.

Dean smiled at her as he brought her a cup of coffee. Cheyanne smiled at him as she spent the morning making phone calls and looking up research for other hunters and even assigning a few cases. Their friend Roy laughed when she explained why Sam and Dean were going to be out of commission for a about a week or two. "It's about damn time. Chey! All four of you kids need vacation and from what I hear you honeymoon was shot to hell too. I can handle the hunts and Linda said she can do research—if we need you we can always call." He reassured her with a laugh.

Cheyanne hung up the phone and laughed. She drank her coffee and put all her cell phones but one in the shoe box that Dean had given her a long time ago. "Whoa! Finally using the box?" Dean teased as he walked through the great room. "Looking for something baby?" She asked as she propped her bare feet up on her desk. Dean smiled because when she propped her feet up she reminded him so much of Bobby.

"Hey, have you talked to you dad about the plans?" He asked as he walked over and sat on the corner of her desk. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yea, I got all my ducks in a row on my end—them fuckers better stay all lined up too. What about you and Sam?" Cheyanne asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yea, Sam thinks he and I are going to Vegas because you and I are fighting and I some personal space." Dean said with a laugh. He gave Cheyanne an "It's all I could think of" look. She laughed and shook her head. "As long as he buys it and y'all get to Vegas while Raylene and I drop the kids off at dads." She laughed and drank more of her coffee. She made a sad puppy face when she realized her cup was empty.

"Would you like me to refill you cup?" Dean teased. "Not if we're supposed to be fighting." Cheyanne teased as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sam was in there fixing himself a cup of coffee. "So are you okay? Dean said you two were fighting." Sam asked as he moved over for her to get to the coffee pot. "I don't want to talk about it—just normal Dean being Dean bullshit." Cheyanne said, thinking fast and not looking him in the eye.

Raylene sat at the kitchen table reading a book and trying not to laugh. She knew what Cheyanne and Dean were up to. "Look, I think some of it is that he is climbing the walls, and I'm climbing the walls. You two go have fun in Vegas, Raylene and I caught a case of Vamps up near Oregon—we'll go take care of them and then everybody will be less stressed." Cheyanne said as she pulled the story out of her ass.

"Are you sure? Cause if you need us…" Sam tried to argue. "Samuel Winchester, if you don't stop arguing with me I will shoot you!" Cheyanne said as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. "Yes ma'am!" Sam teased as he shot her a look. He was laughing all the way to the great room.

A few days later, Sam and Dean headed out to Vegas while Cheyanne and Raylene packed the twins up and headed to Sioux Falls. Dean had a hell of a time checking everybody in and explaining everything to the front desk clerk without Sam finding anything out.

They checked in and headed up to their rooms. "Dude, why do we have two separate rooms?" Sam asked as they went sat down in a chair in Dean's room. "What? Do we always have to share a room? Cheyanne got us a deal for out Vegas week—enjoy it!" Dean teased, trying to play dumb. Sam was suspicious—they always shared a room, even when Dean wanted to get laid. Sam knew Dean though and knew he would never do that.

Dean and Cheyanne had a long talk about the one time Dean cheated when he still had the mark. She forgave him and knew Dean would never do it again. She put the fear of God into him just to reassure that he wouldn't. Sam had laughed when Dean told him about his and Cheyanne's little chat. Sam knew that Cheyanne may be tiny but she was a powerhouse and could kick his big brother's ass in a heartbeat. Although Cheyanne would never result to such violence.

"What do you say about hitting the black jack tables?" Dean asked as he emerged from the bathroom freshly showered. "Okay—but you play with your own money and not mine." Sam teased as he buttoned up his shirt. In true Winchester style, Dean made sure that Sam took his shower first so there would be plenty of hot water for his brother, then he took his own shower.

"Aren't you going to call Cheyanne?" Sam as soon as they were in the elevator headed down to the casino. "Nah, I'll give her a few days and some space. Sam, you know how I feel about chick flick moments." Dean said cutting him off. He hoped the girls arrived soon so he didn't have to keep up the charade.

Raylene and Cheyanne arrived at Bobby's house with the twins in tow safe and sound. Bobby was so happy to see his daughter and his grandbabies. He was amused by how much the twins looked just like their dad and uncle. He hugged both girls then ushered them into the house. "So Raylene, you're finally going to tie the knot with Sam, huh?" Bobby teased. "Looks like it—it has taken a long time for him to convince me—and a lot of foot work tracking down Brandon to file for divorce." Raylene laughed as Bobby handed her a beer.

Cheyanne took the twins upstairs to their room and put the down for a nap. They were exhausted from the ride up and they went right to sleep. She smiled when Bobby handed her a beer. She looked around and recognized a few new photos on the fireplace mantle and hanging on the walls. She smiled at the pictures from her wedding and a few from around the bunker.

"What? My daughter gets married and I'm not supposed to have pictures." He playfully grumped. She laughed at her dad. She hugged him and took in this moment. "I'm only going to be in Vegas for a week—I can come get the boys if they're any trouble—"Cheyanne reassured him but he interrupted her. "Cheyanne Rose, the boys are no trouble at all. You go enjoy Vegas—I will meet you either between Vegas and L.A, or I will actually meet you at the beach house!? Bobby grumbled at her.

That night, Cheyanne and Raylene enjoyed eating their dinner next to the fireplace. Then they stayed up talking to Bobby and enjoying his homemade hot chocolate. After Bobby went up to bed, Cheyanne and Raylene stayed in the den. "Boy if these walls could talk—especially that rug in front of the fireplace!" Cheyanne giggled.

"You and Dean?" Raylene asked with a grin. "Yep—you know, for two dads who were so worried I'd end up pregnant at 17, Dean and I sure were left alone and unsupervised a lot!" Cheyanne laughed. Raylene just rolled her eyes as Cheyanne got up to go make popcorn. They both fell asleep curled up on the couch that night, just like they did when they were teenagers.

Cheyanne yawned and stretched and then pulled the blankets up around them better and went back to sleep. Raylene snuggled into her and murmured Sam's name as she did. Cheyanne bit back a laugh as well as the urge to call her Dean's name. They both woke up to the smell of bacon frying on the stove and the sound of Bobby talking to the twins. "Look at those two—they've been sleeping like that on my couch since they were young'uns." He teased as he put the twins in their high chairs and began feeding them.

Raylene woke up and looked at Cheyanne who was looking back at her. "Hi." Raylene said quietly. "Don't you mean good morning big daddy?" Cheyanne teased. Raylene's response was to hit Cheyanne with a pillow. "Shut up!" Raylene said, "Oh Sammy, I love you so much!" Cheyanne said between fits of giggles.

They walked into the kitchen and smiled at the twins. "Mama! Ray-Ray!" The boys said in unison. Both women bent down and kissed the babies on their cherubic cheeks. "Hey babies!" Cheyanne and Raylene said in unison, causing the twins to laugh until they were snorting. "What are we eating?" Cheyanne asked Little Dean when he offered her a bite. "Eggs and Bacon!" He said trying to hand her a piece of greasy bacon.

Bobby fed the twins and made sure Cheyanne and Raylene were eating while he took the boys upstairs and bathed them. A little while later, he came back down with the twins dressed and ready for the day. He put them in their play pen and turned on Sesame Street for them. Cheyanne had also brought a few of their favorite DVD's such as Blue's Clues and Bear in the Big Blue House. Bobby came into the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of food and sat down at the table with the girls.

"If you need us to hang around for a little while longer, we can." Cheyanne began but Bobby protested with a wave of bacon. "No, you go—me and the twins will be fine. John will be here shortly. Besides that, there is a storm coming and I want you two out of here before it hits. Go enjoy your vacation with Sam and Dean." He insisted.

Cheyanne knew he was right. A blizzard in January in South Dakota was nothing to be caught in. "Okay, well dad, if you need anything just call me." Cheyanne said as she and Raylene cleaned up the breakfast dishes and began getting their things ready to go. "You worry about this old drunk too much!" Bobby lovingly grumbled as he hugged his daughter and Raylene.

When they were all packed, Cheyanne and Raylene kissed the twins and Bobby and then headed out to Vegas. They drove straight through the night and arrived at the hotel sometime around 4 A.M. Cheyanne found out what rooms the guys were in and then she and Raylene headed up to their men. Cheyanne knocked on the door and smiled when Dean opened the door. He kissed her as he held the door open for her.

Next door they could hear Sam's happy surprise to finding Raylene there. "I missed you." Cheyanne said as Dean pulled into his arms. "Missed you too." He said as he led her over to the bed. Cheyanne giggled as Dean began showing her just how much he had missed her.

"Wow!" Raylene said about an hour later as Sam collapsed on the bed beside her. "I know right—what is that, our personal best?" He teased as he put his arms behind his head. Raylene smiled up at him as she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I still can't believe you are her—I thought…" Sam began but stopped when Raylene began laughing.

"Sammy, this was all a ploy—Cheyanne and I have been planning this get away since after Christmas. Even Dean was in on it. If you want, we can get married while we are here. Dean and Cheyanne are already here—we even have a honeymoon on the beach planned." Raylene explained. "Hell yes! We can always get married today!" Sam said happily as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Raylene laughed when Sam rolled her beneath him and proceeded to show her just how happy he was.

Dean smiled at Cheyanne as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He had breakfast delivered to their room. "Somebody won at blackjack didn't he?" Cheyanne teased as she sat down in the chair opposite Dean and poured herself a cup of coffee. "But of course." He said smiling at her. Cheyanne laughed as Dean lifted the cover on the food. He had ordered biscuits and gravy just for her. They ate and then Dean took his shower and got dressed for the day.

Sam surprised Raylene with breakfast too. She had taken a shower after their third love making session and had just came out of the bathroom. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup made her smile. Sam smiled at her as he poured her a cup of coffee and served her breakfast. They ate and talked about their plans for the day. After they were finished eating, Sam went to take his shower and get dressed.

They all met in the hallway and took the elevator down to the lobby. Cheyanne and Raylene went shopping for a dress. Cheyanne had brought her wedding dress in case Raylene didn't find one she liked. They told Sam and Dean they would meet them in the lobby in a couple of hours. Sam and Dean laughed and headed into the casino.

"I don't think we're going to find anything I like…" Raylene said getting frustrated. They had hit several bridal shops in town and many more thrift stores trying to find a perfect dress for her. "You do know that I can modify a dress to make it awesome—right?" Cheyanne said quietly. Olivette had recently showed her a few ways to use her powers around the house—clothing repair was one of them.

"Really?" Raylene asked getting excited. She knew Cheyanne had always been handy with a sewing machine but the powers would be just as good. "I want you to have the wedding you want. I want you and Sam to be as happy as Dean and I are—which I can totally see because he has always been a little calmer than Dean. I think Sam is just who you need in your life to love you forever." Cheyanne said as she hugged her best friend.

"You are absolutely right. You know he's the first man I have ever trusted in my life. I feel so safe—so complete when I'm with him." Raylene said as they continued to look for a dress. Cheyanne had an idea as they shopped. She found this beautiful long flowy skirt and some heels to match. "You know I can't walk in heels." Raylene tried to protest. Cheyanne had always been the one who could walk in the heels and dress and act ladylike while kicking ass at the same time. Raylene had always been more tomboyish.

"Trust me?" Cheyanne said as she picked out a gorgeous, white, lacey blouse to go with the skirt beautifully. She completed the outfit with a stunning white brocade corset. They paid for their items and rushed to meet the guys back at the hotel. "There you are!" Dean teased as he eyed the bags they were carrying. Cheyanne had picked up a new suit for Sam and a few things for herself as well. She had also found some new jeans and a couple of new plaid shirts for Dean.

They ate lunch at a local Mexican restaurant and then they went up to their rooms to get ready for the wedding. Dean and Sam hung out on Sam's room while Cheyanne helped Raylene in her and Dean's room. "I thought I just might need this." Cheyanne said as she took out her small sewing kit she always had with her on hunts. Sam and Dean were famous for ripping their jeans or needing a button sewn onto their FBI threads.

"I can't believe you and the girls pulled this off. And here I thought you and Cheyanne were having some big fight." Sam laughed as him and Dean put on their suits. "Well the girls planned it but when they clued me in—how could I not play along? Besides, my wife can be very convincing." Dean said with a wink. Sam laughed as he helped Dean tie his tie and Dean helped him tie his. "All right, let's see if the girls are ready and let's get you married, Sammy." Dean said with a smile.

Raylene watched her best friend sew and stitch and snip away at the outfit until it was something that she absolutely loved. "Now, go look in that mirror and tell me what you think." Cheyanne said proudly. Raylene stood in the mirror and was stunned by her reflection. Cheyanne had transformed a really long skirt into a cute fitted dress. The corset enhanced Raylene's curves and cleavage. She had tears in her eyes which Cheyanne quickly wiped away.

By the time Cheyanne was done with Raylene's hair and make-up, Raylene hardly recognized herself in the mirror. "Chey, thank you—I don't know how you did it but you made me look absolutely beautiful!" She said as she hugged her best friend. Cheyanne smiled. "Ray, you were already beautiful. All I did was enhance what you already have. Now, I have to hurry up and get ready." Cheyanne laughed.

Cheyanne did a quick little flick of her wrist and got the thrift store smell out of all their clothes. She had found a nice, teal pencil skirt and a white, lacey tank top to wear to the wedding. She topped it off with a light weight, teal sweater and a pair of teal heels. She brushed out her hair until it hung in burgundy, mahogany waves. She took time and did her make-up expertly like she did for FBI interviews.

"We ready?" Cheyanne asked Raylene as she was about to knock on the door between the rooms. "As ready as I will ever be. Let's get married—to Sam—oh hell you know what I mean." Raylene said as they both burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Dean asked as he opened the door. His jaw hit the floor when he saw Raylene. "Whoa! Ray, you clean up good!" He teased. He laughed when Cheyanne punched him in the arm.

"I think Raylene just proposed to me." Cheyanne laughed. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. Raylene was gorgeous. She looked like a supermodel to Sam. He cleared his throat and Dean stepped out of the way. "Raylene—WOW!" Sam couldn't form any other words. Raylene blushed at the way he was staring at her. For the first time in her life, she truly felt beautiful. "Hey Sammy, let's go get married." She said shyly as he took her hand in his.

Sam took his hand in hers as they headed to the elevators. Dean and Cheyanne looked at each other and smiled. "This is going to be a great day." Dean said as he took her hand in his. "Yes it is—and the beach honey moon is going to be just as great." Cheyanne said as they walked to the elevator.

When they got to the chapel, Raylene asked Cheyanne to stand up there with her. She asked Dean to give her away. He chuckled but he gladly did so. He was Sam's best man—of course. All four of them stood there and listened to the minister. Dean looked over at Cheyanne and winked at her. She smiled at him. Sam and Raylene said their vows and then exchanged rings. They had found them at a pawn shop in Kansas and had asked Cheyanne to bless them.

When the wedding was over, Dean paid the minister, then all four of them went out to dinner. Cheyanne and Raylene revealed the rest of their plan. "We stay here two more days then we head down to the beach—we have rented two beach houses in Santa Monica for two weeks. Since none of us have ever seen a beach, I figured it was time and best of all—this time of year, no tourists!" Cheyanne said with a laugh. She hated crowds with a passion—some days she wasn't too fond of people either.

"Cheyanne, you are awesome." Sam said with a laugh. "I know, that's part of my charm." She said with a wink. Dean raised an eyebrow when Cheyanne ordered the same steak with the same sides that he did. "Last time you ate like that you were pregnant." Dean said smiling. "Yea—not pregnant at the moment. Hello our twins aren't even a year old yet." Cheyanne laughed.

"I don't know, I kind of want to try for a girl." Dean teased as he took a sip of his beer. Suddenly, he felt 6 eyes on him. "Wow! For a guy who was dead set about never being a father, you sure have changed your mind!" Cheyanne teased. Dean just winked at her. "I know, no idea how that happened—unless it's because these two smiling faces that call me daddy." Dean laughed as he opened the photo album on his phone.

They finished their time in Vegas and then headed to beach. Bobby met them in L.A. on their way to Santa Monica. Dean and Cheyanne were both relieved to have the twins with them once again. They pulled up in front of the beach house they had rented. Dean smiled as he walked around the Impala and opened his wife's door and then they both carried the twins inside. "For some reason, I want to carry you over the thresh hold." Dean said as he walked up to Cheyanne and kissed her.

"Okay big daddy you can do that after we put everything together for Sam and Dean." She laughed as she kissed him back and laid her head on his chest. Dean smiled as he held her. Their attention was quickly drawn to the twins who had crawled over to the coffee table in the big living room and had pulled themselves up to standing positions. Cheyanne and Dean walked over to the couch and sat down as the boys took their first steps to them.

Dean and Cheyanne both praised their sons' first steps and smiled proudly. "Our easy parenting days are over." Cheyanne teased as she kissed both boys cheeks and then kissed her husband's cheek as well. "Yep, more so than when they started crawling." Dean teased as he blew on the twins' bellies. They roared with laughter. Dean got down on the floor with them and wrestled and played with his sons while Cheyanne watched and laughed.

When the boys began rubbing their eyes and yawning, she stood up and set their playpen up in the den of the beach house. She came back in the living room and both boys were on the floor, snuggled up and asleep on Dean's chest. Cheyanne smiled as she bent down and picked up little Sammy and went and laid him down in the playpen, then she came back and did the same for little Dean. She covered them with a blanket and then went to light the fireplace that shared the wall between the living room and the den.

"This is nice." Dean said as he looked around. Cheyanne had found both houses adjacent to each other and fully furnished and super clean. "Do you like it?" Cheyanne asked hopefully. She had an envelope in her hand. "Chey, I love it. It is so you—and beachy." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Good, because it's ours. I have a had a good year with a few investments—Randy insisted years ago I learn the stock market—so sometimes with the dividends, which I always put into my savings account—I like to treat myself, or in this case—us." Cheyanne explained as she handed Dean the envelope.

He opened the envelope. There, in black ink, were his and Cheyanne's names listed as the owners or the beach cottage. "Chey, I don't know what to say. Other than the Impala and the bunker, I've never owned anything in my life—except the clothes on my back." He said as he pulled her closer. She had no idea just how special this made Dean feel. "I'm glad you like it, I was afraid you would be mad that I bought it without talking to you first." She said as she kissed him.

"No, I think this is an absolutely awesome surprise." Dean said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Cheyanne looked up into Dean's eyes and saw the happiness and love there. "Come on Winchester, let's put finish setting things up for the kiddos, then we can christen our house." She teased with a wink. "Oh yes!" Dean said as he led her up the stairs.

Cheyanne had put some thought into this part of their vacation and had bought cribs to keep at the new house for the twins. She and Dean took them upstairs and began putting them together in the bedroom they had picked out for the boys. In about an hour, they had put together both cribs and had them pushed together in the center of the room.

"Now, let's go see if our room needs anything—other than breaking in." Cheyanne teased as she took Dean's hand and led him across the hall. Dean smiled when they entered the master bedroom. It was huge. The room was painted a pale shade of seafoam green and had white lacey curtains in every window. The biggest window was a bay window that faced the ocean. It had a window seat built into it. All the furniture in the room was wicker, except the bed.

The bed was a king size bed on a wrought iron canopy frame. Sheer, white, lacey curtains hung from the canopy. The whole room—the whole house in fact—reminded Dean of Cheyanne. Everything just seemed to fit her whole personality, but yet, there were touches of his personality in the house as well. He was certain that she would take the time to add more of him to the house as well.

"Look, we have our own bathroom too!" Cheyanne said as she slid open a set of sliding doors and walked into the master bathroom. "Yep, not just a bath tub but an entire bathroom—fancy!" Dean teased as he looked around. The bathroom had his and her sinks, a huge garden tub with Jacuzzi jets built in, a huge walk-in shower and through another door was the toilet area.

It didn't take Dean long to realize that Cheyanne had her dream home in a beach cottage form. He corrected himself—they had their dream home in beach cottage form. He smiled as he watched her excitedly plan a bubble bath later than night. "I think you need some candles." He teased. "And some bubble bath!" She added with a smile.

Dean took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She giggled as he began kissing his way down her body. He had just ran his hand up under her shirt when he heard a knock on the front door. "Dammit!" He cursed under his breath as he stopped and waited again. This time, the knocking was persistent. "Balls!" Dean said, causing Cheyanne to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Well done young padawan." She said patting him on top of the head.

"You stay right here, I will be right back." He said as he gave her a swift kiss on the lips, then headed downstairs. Dean opened the door to see a petite blonde girl standing on the other side. She was really tiny, shorter than Cheyanne. Dean guessed the girl had to be about fourteen or so. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked the girl who was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

She blushed and it took her a few minutes before she could speak. "Umm, hi, my name is Sara, my parents sold this house to you. My mom wanted me to bring you these cookies." She said as she continued to gawk at Dean. He laughed as he led her into the kitchen. "Are these your babies? I baby sit sometimes, if you ever need a sitter." Sara said as she admired the twins.

"Yes, this is Sammy and that's Dean." He said, proudly showing her the sleeping twins. Sara sat the basket of cookies on the table, then headed back to the living room. Sara was wearing really short cutoff jeans and a white tank top that was almost see thru. She wasn't wearing a bra and did her best to make Dean aware of that fact. Dean hardly noticed this little waif of a girl but laughed at her attempts to make him notice her. "My wife is upstairs, I'll tell her you stopped by and we'll think of you if we ever need a babysitter." He said, trying to get the girl out of his house.

"You know, you can call me anytime—I can do more than just babysit." She said silkily, emphasizing the words 'anytime' and 'more.' Dean was not impressed. After Sara left, he laughed at her efforts. Before he and Cheyanne got back together he might have been flattered that this girl thought he was cute—now he found her forwardness just creepy. He laughed all the way back up the stairs to his wife.

Cheyanne was laying on the bed now in nothing but her bra and panties. She had found some candles in one of the dresser drawers and had lit them. "Whoa." Dean said with a whistle as he walked into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and crawled beside her. "What is all this?" He asked as he began kissing his way down her neck. "Just a few things I found to kind of enhance the mood." She said, arching her back into his touch as he caressed her body.

"Who was at the door?" She asked as Dean continued to kiss her neck and nibble her ear lobe. "Sara, her parents sold us this house. She brought some cookies and tried to off me other goods—if ya know what I mean." Dean laughed, rolling his eyes. "Dean Winchester, what am I going to do with you? Somedays I think you're just too damn sexy for your own good." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what? I only see one woman I want to sample goods on and she is right here in this bed with me." He reassured her with a kiss. "That's my boy!" She laughed as he began kissing his way down her body. He showed her just how much he loved and wanted her for quite a while. They had just finished when they heard the twins downstairs.

Sam and Raylene had made a pallet in front of the fireplace in the living room. "I have never made love in front of a fire place before—I loved it." Raylene said as she snuggled up to Sam's bare chest. "Yea, it was a great idea." Sam said as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Mr. Winchester, I am the happiest woman in the world—thanks to you." She said as she looked up into his hazel eyes.

Raylene had always loved Sam's eyes. They were an unusual color, changing from blue to brown-to green-to gold, and any combination of the four. "Mrs. Winchester, I am the happiest man in the world—thanks to you." He said as he held her close. Raylene Began kissing Sam and proceeded to show him gain just how happy she made him.

All four of them enjoyed their vacation so much, they stayed at the beach for an extra two weeks. The sunshine and unseasonably warm weather did wonders for everybody's moods. The twins were walking so well that by Valentine's Day they had started running.

They stayed at the beach until after Valentine's Day. Dean and Sam had planned a romantic evening with their wives. Raylene had never had any man remember her on Valentine's, so this was an extra special day for her. She and Sam had decided that they would like to start a family and were talking about finding their own place back in Kansas.

When they all headed back to the bunker, it was with a heavy heart. They loved the beach too much. "Look guys, we own our cottage, so we can all come back anytime we like." Cheyanne said, trying to sound cheerful. "Besides, we really need to get back to work—too bad we couldn't have a working vacation here." Dean said as he started the Impala. Sam and Raylene were in the truck.

"Bye-bye beach." The twins said, waving to the vast blue water. Dean smiled at them in the rear view mirror. "We'll come during the summer and let them run in the sand and play in the ocean." He said as he took Cheyanne's hand. "As much as I hate crowds—that would be awesome." She said as she slid over next to him. "See my woman in a bikini!" Dean said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Keep dreaming big daddy!" Cheyanne teased. She knew Dean's jaw would drop in a good way if she ever wore a bikini for him.

They arrived at the bunker and began settling in. Cheyanne took their bags to their room and then headed back to the kitchen to start dinner. Dean smiled at her as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the island. "It sure was nice in Cali—the sun, the beach—even for late January and February it was still warm. We come home to Kansas and we have snow, ice, and cold as hell." Cheyanne said as she chopped carrots and onions for the beef stew she was making.

"Oh are you going to make cornbread or homemade biscuits to go with the stew?" Dean asked almost drooling." How about both?" Cheyanne said, smiling when his eyes lit up. "You know I love cooking you favorite food. I love doing things for you." She said as she leaned across the island and kissed him.

"I know you do, but I love it when you do what you love too." Dean said as he took a swig of his beer. "Dean look around you—I am surrounded by everyone and everything I love. I do things for everyone—like cooking your favorite food, or folding your laundry the certain way you do because I want to do those things—but I also pursue my own things too.

I listen to music I like, I cook my favorite foods, and I do a lot of other things I love. One of the things I love to do when I'm not taking care of everybody, is reading spell books and working on my powers." Cheyanne reassured Dean. "Good! I never want you to feel like you have lost yourself in our crazy lives." He said with a smile.

"No Dean, when I moved in here with you and Sam and then you and I gave our love a second chance—I found myself. I went off to college and became a nurse. I moved to Georgia after dad died to find myself, but it took being with you again to help me find the missing pieces I needed." Cheyanne explained as she browned the meat in the pot and then added the vegetables.

She let the stew simmer while she began making the biscuits and the cornbread. They talked some more while Cheyanne worked on dinner. She even got Dean to help make the salad. He laughed as she taught him the correct the way to chop the vegetables. "You know what? I love cooking with you." Dean said as he finished making the salad.

"I love it when you're in with me while I cook." Cheyanne said with a smile. "The twins love my stew and biscuits just as much as you do." She added with a kiss. Pretty soon dinner was ready and everybody was eating. Cheyanne smiled as they all commended her on her cooking. Cheyanne truly did love taking care of her family and it clearly showed in everything she did for them.

They finished cooking dinner and everybody sat down to eat. After dinner, they bathed the twins and put them to bed for the night. Then they went to their room and watched a couple movies together and fell asleep.

The next few months passed by quickly. Cheyanne was back to helping hunters, assigning cases, tending to her family and the coven, and even occasionally going on hunts herself—usually with Raylene and Ariana or Sam and Dean. The twins grew and pretty soon, their first birthday was near.

A few days before their birthday, Cheyanne woke up alone in the bunker. The twins were in South Dakota, visiting Bobby. Sam and Dean were on a hunt and would be swinging by Bobby's to pick them up before they came home. Raylene and Ariana were also on a hunt, and Castiel was on official Heaven business.

Cheyanne yawned and stretched and laid in bed for a few minutes. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the sink in Dean's room. She couldn't make it any further before she was throwing up. She didn't know how long she had thrown up but she went until she no longer had anything in her stomach. Cheyanne washed the out the sink and her mouth, then splashed water on her face.

She grabbed her laptop off Dean's desk and laid on the bed to work. After a little while, she began feeling better. She got up, took a shower, got dressed for the day and then moved out to the great room to work. She fixed herself some peanut butter toast and coffee for breakfast.

Cheyanne made a list of errands that she needed to run around town while she had the chance before everybody arrived home. She felt a migraine coming on and just assumed that it was a hormone headache since her cycle was due. Cheyanne went to the bathroom and checked on the supply of tampons and pads that all three women kept in the bunker.

She was amazed that they were still pretty well stocked. Cheyanne got into Sam's beat up old '67 Ford truck and drove to grocery store. Her headache began to get worse so she hurried and got everything on her list. Cheyanne had to hurry past the seafood area to avoid getting sick. She thought that was odd because it normally didn't bother her.

She stopped at one of her favorite restaurants on her way home and ordered her favorite salad. She took it home to eat. As she was sitting at her desk, eating lunch, she accidentally knocked over her purse, spilling its contents on the floor.

"I guess it's just going to be that kind of day." She laughed as she began picking everything up. Her pocket planner was on the floor and open. She flipped through it and realized that March and April's periods have never been circled in it like February's had been. She began mentally counting back and then immediately grabbed her purse and her keys and headed to the nearest drug store.

Sam and Dean arrived home with the twins, three days later. "My boys!" Cheyanne said giving all four of them hugs. "Mama!" Both twins said in unison. "They asked for you the whole way home." Sam said with a laugh. Cheyanne took their hands and led them into the kitchen for a snack. Dean followed behind them.

"Hey, you heard from Ray?" She asked Sam as she helped the twins into their high chairs. "Yea she said her and Ariana should be home later tonight." He said as he reached in the fridge for a beer, handing Dean one. Dean offered Cheyanne one, arching an eyebrow at her when she declined. She just shrugged it off.

Cheyanne fed the twins a small snack and then began making dinner. Dean took the kids into the great room and let them play in their little play yard and watch some cartoons while he helped Cheyanne cook. "How have you been?" He asked her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed my guys." She said as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Missed you too." Dean said as he kissed the back of her neck. "Are you making cheeseburgers?" Dean said hopefully. He was dying for Cheyanne's homemade cheeseburgers. "Yep, do you want to cook them outside on the grill?" She asked, knowing that would make him happy. Dean gladly obliged and went to fire up the grill and clean it while she finished preparing the meat.

She had just finished with the meat and was washing her hands when her phone rang. It was Raylene. "Hey—is everything okay?" Cheyanne answered the phone. "Yes sweetie, everything is great I am almost home—I need to talk to you when I get there." Raylene said trying a hint of excitement in her voice. Cheyanne smiled as she hung up the phone—she hoped they both had exciting news for each other.

Dean walked back into the kitchen just as Cheyanne set her phone back down on the counter. "Raylene said she should be here by midnight. I told her I would save her a burger." She said as she made a pitcher of sweet ice tea and set it in the fridge. Dean smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her. He would never get tired of kissing his wife, or making love to her, or spending time with her.

When Raylene arrived home at midnight, Cheyanne was waiting up for her. Cheyanne warmed up her dinner while Raylene told her about her latest hunt. "Chey, I need to ask you something—and I wanted to share this with you before I got Sam's hopes up. I think there might be a good chance, I might be pregnant." Raylene said, still unable to believe the possibility.

"No way! I bought some tests today—which is actually a funny story. My planner fell out of my purse and I kinda noticed I haven't had shark week since around Valentine's Day." Cheyanne admitted sheepishly. "Oh wow! What if that vacation was good for both of us?" Raylene teased, giving her best friend a hug.

"What if we're pregnant together?" They asked in unison, trying to keep their voices down. "That would be awesome." They said in unison again, then laughed because they had always done that to each other since they became friends. Raylene finished her meal and then she and Cheyanne stayed up talking for a little while. They both decided to wait until in the morning to take the pregnancy tests together.

Cheyanne smiled as she crawled into bed next to Dean. He opened one eye as he smiled at her and pulled her closer. She snuggled up to his chest and was quickly asleep. Dean kissed the top of her head and wrapped both arms around her as he fell back asleep.

Sam was sitting up in bed when Raylene came in from taking a shower. "Hey." She said as she took off her robe and laid it across the chair at his desk. "Hey." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. She smiled as she pulled on one of his clean t-shirts—which was way too big for her—and a pair of panties. Sam pulled her close and kissed her. Raylene smiled as she took his hand and led him to the bed. He laid down wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled up to his chest.

The next morning, both women woke up before their husbands and went to the bathroom together. Cheyanne had hid the tests from her curious husband—just in case she didn't have time to take it. She was afraid that she could be wrong. They took the tests out of the boxes and then each took turn taking their own. Cheyanne set the time on her phone and they held hands while they waited.

"I can't look—you look!" Raylene said covering her eyes. Cheyanne's hands shook as she looked at both tests. "Hey Ray—guess what? One of us is going to be a second time mommy, but the other one is going to be a first time mommy! We're both pregnant!" She said excitedly hugging her best friend. Both women screamed in excitement. They cried tears of joy together.

"I'll call Dr. Jeffers in a little bit and make us both an appointment. You will love him, I promise!" Cheyanne reassured Raylene as they grabbed their tests and walked back to their sleeping husbands. They decided they would tell Sam and Dean together. They even had how they would tell them planned. Cheyanne was able to get them both appointments for later that afternoon. Cheyanne used the excuse of needed a few things for the twins' and Sam's birthday.

"Have fun." Dean said as he kissed her and handed her the keys to Baby. "Always—you know how Ray and I are when we go shopping together." Cheyanne teased as she kissed him back. "I'm not too worried-Ray hates crowds—and shopping. But since it's for Sam, maybe this time she will have fun." Dean teased as he opened the car door for his wife. Cheyanne laughed as she got in the car and started the engine. Dean winked at her as he shut the door for her.

"Cheyanne!" Dr. Jeffers said as he walked into the room. "And who is this stunning creature?" He asked turning to shake Raylene's hands. Cheyanne introduced Raylene to Dr. Jeffers. The doctor smiled warmly and listened to both women's concerns. Raylene explained that she had never thought she would ever be able to get pregnant and was just as surprised as Cheyanne was.

Dr. Jeffers laughed and put both women at ease. "Hey, as long as we only hear one heart beat and only one baby this time I'll be happy!" Cheyanne laughed when he laid her back on the table and got the Doppler out. They found the baby's heart beat with no problem. It was good and strong.

Next, he had Raylene on the table and found her baby's heartbeat. She held Cheyanne's hand while they listened to the strong heartbeat of her baby as well. Dr. Jeffers laughed as he led both of them to the sonogram room. They got to see their little peanuts and instantly fell in love with their babies. For Cheyanne, seeing her newest little one truly felt like a miracle. She suddenly remembered her promise to Remi. She knew she had to tell Dean about Rose and Riley—it was time.

Raylene was amazed at how much she could already love the little tiny person growing inside of her. She knew Sam would be just as happy as she was. Dr. Jeffers estimated that both Raylene and Cheyanne were about 10 weeks along. He laughed as they explained Sam and Raylene's wedding and their beach vacation that ended up being a little longer than planned.

"Well I guess the beach agreed with everybody." Dr. Jeffers laughed. He congratulated them both and told his secretary to schedule their next appointments together in a month. Cheyanne and Raylene left the doctors and immediately went to finish the shopping for Sam and the twins' birthday. They returned home and began making the cake and dinner.

After dinner, they ate cake and ice cream. Cheyanne and Dean made sure they took plenty of pictures of both twins covered in cake and ice cream. They sent a ton of pictures to Bobby and even a few to John. Bobby called to wish the boys and Sam a happy birthday, John didn't call at all. He was busy on a hunt out in West Texas.

John had been trying to avoid any contact with any of them since he got so drunk he tried to kiss Cheyanne on Christmas Eve. He still didn't know that Cheyanne had found a hex bag in his jacket pocket that explained his behavior—no matter how drunk he was. John had always taken the time to check her out or stare at her ass but he had never made a pass at Cheyanne. She had felt something wasn't right and then she had found the hex bag after he tried to kiss her. He wouldn't give her a chance to tell him about it though.

After cake and ice cream, Dean and Cheyanne wiped the twins down and let them open presents before bath and bed. The twins loved their presents—rubber ducks, wind-up fish, boats, and a few other bath time toys, a couple of toy cars, and more of the big building blocks. The twins were playing with their toys while Cheyanne and Raylene got little boxes out of Cheyanne's desk.

Raylene handed her box to Sam while Cheyanne handed hers to Dean. "Why am I getting a gift on Sammy's birthday?" He asked as he eyed the little square box curiously. Cheyanne sat in his lap while he opened it. Sam pulled Raylene into his lap while he opened his box. Both men looked at the sonogram pictures, then up at their wives, then at each other. "No way! Really?" Sam asked getting excited. Raylene smiled at him and nodded, tears of joy beginning to run down her cheeks as Sam kissed her.

"Us too? Seriously?" Dean asked as he pulled Cheyanne down to him and kissed her. "Yep, us too baby. We're both about 10 weeks along—"Cheyanne said as she sat there in Dean's lap. He couldn't believe it. "Damn Dean, I guess we do _EVERYTHING_ together—well, not like that." Sam laughed. "Thank you for that image permanently burned into my retinas! I always wondered what you two do on hunts without me and Raylene along—I so did not want to know about that part of your relationship though." Cheyanne said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

She failed epically because of the glare Dean was giving her. "Bitch." She said with a wink. "Jerk." Dean replied as he laughed. Cheyanne kissed him again, then stood up and went to pick up the twins. Dean followed her and helped her pick them up. "Should you be lifting two 30 pound toddlers?" He asked with concern. "Probably not, but I pick them up when you and Sam are off on hunts, Sebby is working, and Cass and Ariana are not here and Raylene is out hunting.

I'm here alone a lot more than you think I am." Cheyanne explained to Dean as she led the way to her room. They bathed the twins and read them bedtime stories, kissed them good night and put them to bed. Cheyanne took her bath and then crawled into bed beside Dean. She was wearing her usual t-shirt and boy shorts. Dean smiled and pulled her close, then pulled the covers up over her.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay now, I have only thrown up once so far and that was yesterday while you two were still gone." Cheyanne said as she laid her head on his chest. She loved hearing the sound of Dean's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and swallowed before she spoke.

"Dean, I have something that you may not like but I feel you need to know." She said after a few moments. "This baby is mine, right?" Dean teased as he kissed the top of her head. "Really? Now who else would I let get me in this predicament again after twins?" Cheyanne teased back as she snuggled closer. "Baby, whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." He reassured her as he began drawing circles on her back.

"You remember the first time we were going to get married?" Cheyanne said quietly. "How could I forget that night—I had never heard you use a few of those words before. I wish I had a picture of dad's face—that was priceless!" Dean said with a chuckle. "If I remember right, you received some of my words too." She said looking up into his eyes. Dean chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Do you know, it took me years before I could even get the courage up to face you? Every time I came to Bobby's I would call and ask if you were going to be home before I came by. I felt so bad for the way I hurt you." Dean said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Cheyanne rose up on her elbows to face him better. "I know, I tried so many times to work up the nerve to call you back there for a while. Then, Uncle John went missing and you got Sam from Stanford and he had no clue why we broke up.

I knew you hadn't told him why, so I didn't either. Uncle John and Sam never had the greatest relationship back then—not because they were so different but because they are both so damn bull headed and exactly alike." Cheyanne sighed.

"Do you know how long it took me to see that? He is more like dad than I will ever be. Bobby is more of a father to me and Sam than our own dad ever was. Dad was more like our drill sergeant. I love the man, don't get me wrong, but I want to raise our kids knowing they are loved." Dean said, staring blankly at the ceiling. Cheyanne knew the emotions behind his green eyes were an ocean of sadness. Dean had tried so hard to make John love him but all he ever was to John was a good solider.

Cheyanne laid her hand on Dean's chest. He reached out and took her hand in his, gently kissing her knuckles. "A few weeks after you left with Uncle John, I got sick. Dad and I kind of blew it off as nerves and maybe a touch of a stomach bug going around. Raylene began asking questions about when you and I had sex last and when my last period was. When I knew we had sex the night before we went to Vegas—and on the way to Vegas—but couldn't remember when my period was, she went to the drug store and got me a test. Dean, it was positive." Cheyanne said as she sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"What? Oh honey, why didn't you call me? You know I would have come running! What happened to the baby?" Dean said, sitting up to hear the rest of the story. "Well, I went to a doctor a few towns over—everything was great. But about two months later, for no known reason, I had a miscarriage. Dad wanted me to tell you the minute I found out I was pregnant and again when I lost the baby but I couldn't—I was afraid.

I know you would have been there for me. I know you would want to know about the baby, either way—but I felt like you already had enough on you plate with Sam going off to college and John demanding you hunt. I didn't want to add to everything else you were dealing with. I never stopped loving you ever. I also never stopped wanting to protect you and keep you safe." Cheyanne explained as the tears began to fall.

"I never knew if the baby was a boy or a girl but I named her Rose, because I just felt she was a girl. Turns out I was right. When you and Cass were trying to get my soul from the Gorgamon, I was in between worlds—I had the choice of staying in Heaven or coming back to you and the twins. Remi, Aunt Mary and Mom were there, and they showed me Rose—she's about 10 now—she should be older than Ben but children age differently in Heaven than they do down here—and Riley, the baby I lost because of Randy, are both there. Our mom's and Remi are taking care of them." Cheyanne said.

"Why didn't you stay in Heaven with them? Think about Cheyanne—you could be away from hunting and being hunted, from watching your loved ones die—from having to worry about all of this bullshit down here." Dean asked seriously.

"Dean Winchester, Remi showed me what it would be like for those I love if I stayed dead. I couldn't bear to see you like that—you stayed in a drunken stupor. You sent the twins to live with Raylene and Sam who had moved out because it was just too sad to watch you like that, the bunker was disgusting—no I know where I need to be. Rose and Riley are being taken care of and I love them but my place is here with you." Cheyanne finished with a tone that let her know she would not argue that point with him.

"The only times I ever got pregnant—no matter how much we were careful—was with you. I knew I didn't want kids with Randy. I never did love him like I do you. I was only with him because you were with Lisa. To tell you the truth, if you hadn't showed up in town like you did that night, I more than likely would have ended up leaving him anyways—my mind was already made up and my bags were all but packed." Cheyanne said with a laugh.

Dean smiled. He loved how open she was with him. He knew he could be just as open with her—and he was. Dean allowed Cheyanne past the wall he normally kept up to keep everybody—including Sam—from knowing what he was truly feeling. Cheyanne had always been able to see right past that wall though. She knew where she belonged and she knew she owned his heart—no questions asked.

"Cheyanne…" Dean said after a few moments as he pulled her closer. "Yea?" She asked as she snuggled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you finally found the courage to tell me about Rose. I'm sure she is just as beautiful as her mother. And I bet Riley is just as awesome as his brothers." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Dean slid one hand down to Cheyanne's belly and loving caressed the baby. "Hey little guy, welcome to the family." He said proudly. "I hope this one's a girl." Cheyanne chuckled as she placed her hand over Dean's. "Me too." Dean said as he kissed her neck. "But as long as he or she is healthy then I will be happy." He added as he cradled his wife in his arms. Cheyanne looked down at Dean's hand linked with hers. Their wedding bands twinkled in the light cast by the lamps on each night stand.

"Have I told you how much I love being Mrs. Dean Winchester?" Cheyanne said as Dean wrapped a leg on either side of her and pulled her back against him. "Oh I love the sound of that. I thought I was Mr. Cheyanne Singer though." He teased as he moved her hair off her neck and began kissing his way down her neck. "No, you are definitely my husband and I love having your last name." She said as his hands made their way up to her breasts.

Sam was still in shock as he pulled Raylene closer to him. "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents." He said after a few minutes. "Yep. I never knew I wanted to be a mommy—until that test showed two pink lines. Three husbands and I never wanted kids until I married you." She said as she laid her head on his chest. Sam kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I never even thought about kids until Dean and Cheyanne started talking about them." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Yea, Cheyanne can make an eskimo want ice water. I remember when we were in high school, she was always talking about how great Dean was—she made me kind of want to date him myself—then she introduced me to you. I was like okay, Dean is cute but damn Sam is hot!" Raylene said as she looked up into Sam's hazel eyes. "Good save!" He teased as he kissed her. "Yea, that was a nice touch." She laughed as Sam rolled her beneath him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Dean asked Cheyanne as she set about loading her suitcase into her truck. "Yes, I'm fine. I will take it easy. I promise this is not going to be like the last Coven meeting." She said as Dean took her suitcase from her and put it in the passenger side floorboard. "Oh you mean you won't be locking bad guys away in the pit? Cause the stag jumping from the flames was awesome." Dean teased as he closed the passenger door and led her back around to the driver's side.

"I'm glad you liked that. I can do a whole lot more with flames than just animals." Cheyanne teased as Dean wrapped his arms around her and backed her up against the truck. She loved it when he pinned her against walls, cars, or any surface for that matter. She giggled as he winked at her and bent down to kiss her. That kiss turned into a full blown make out session in the garage of the bunker.

Cheyanne pulled Dean as close as she could and reached down for his belt buckle. He pulled away and gently placed his hand over hers. "Not that I mind in the least, but if we start now we won't be able to stop. You would miss your rituals or meeting or whatever you're doing this month." He teased as he moved to open the door for her.

"Winchester, I hate it when you're right. I want you naked and in bed when I get back." She teased as she climbed up in the truck. "Yes ma'am!" He chuckled. He kissed her again through the lowered window. "Be careful." He said, love and concern showing in his green eyes. "Careful's my middle name babe." She teased with a wink. Dean laughed and stepped back as she started the truck and pulled out of the garage.

She pulled out on the highway and headed to Oregon. The Grand Coven always tried to pick locations where they could be immersed in nature without being too close to civilization. Olivette had a strict rule about not scaring people but educating them. She wanted people to understand that the coven did not sacrifice babies to Satan or dance naked in the woods—well unless they drank too much of the sacramental wine but that was rare and only during special holidays.

Cheyanne was glad the meeting was in Oregon this time. Bobby had a cabin not far from the meeting sight so she stayed there instead of a motel. She parked the truck beside the tree in the front yard and walked into the cabin. It had been years since she had stayed there but it was still just as she had remembered. A big living room/kitchen combined, fireplace on one wall which provided pretty much all the heat for the house. A door at one end of the room opened up to the only bedroom. Through the bedroom was a rather small bathroom with a shower/tub combo. The bedroom had a fireplace in it as well.

Cheyanne lit the fireplace in the living room but since it was May, she almost argued with herself. When she remembered how cold Oregon could be at night in early Mar, she went ahead and lit the fire. She had stopped on the way to the cabin for food and made her dinner. She had a craving for tomato and rice soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She made herself some hot chocolate and sat down on the couch with her dinner.

She picked up the phone and called Dean as she ate. "Chey, did you make it okay?" Dean answered. He was in the floor of the great room, wrestling with the twins. Cheyanne could hear the twins laughing in the back ground. She smiled. "Yes I made it okay. I'm staying in dad's cabin—the one between Eugene and Portland. The meeting is in the woods not far from here." She said as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay, baby. The boys and I miss you already but I'm holdin' down the fort pretty good here. We just had dinner and were playing before baths and bed." Dean said as the boys rolled a ball to him. He smiled and rolled it back to them. "What did you feed them for dinner?" Cheyanne asked as she ate her grilled cheese. "I made them pancakes. And I fed them ice cream for dessert." Dean said sheepishly.

Cheyanne laughed. "Here I am eating tomato and rice soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." She said. They talked for a few minutes and then hung up. Dean realized the twins were quiet and looked up to find that they had figured out how to unlock the latch on the paly yard. They had disappeared from the great room. He found the twins in the spare room that Cheyanne had claimed as her library and lab.

They were sitting up at her desk, trying to read one of her spell books. "What are you doing?" Dean asked as he walked into the room. "Helping mama." Little Dean said as he opened the book. "Yea, helping mama." Little Sam chimed in. "Boys, this room is off limits. It's a no-no." Dean said sternly. He tried to be as gentle as he could because the twins were only a year old after all. They were advanced for their age but they were still only a year old.

"Yes sir." They both said as they climbed down out of the chair. Dean was surprised. They hadn't been around John too much but he guessed that Bobby and Cheyanne had been working with the twins on manners. He smiled as he took their tiny hands and led them back to the great room. "I think we can take our baths and get ready for bed." He said as he picked them up and carried them to Cheyanne's bedroom.

Dean bathed and dressed both twins single-handedly, then read them their bed-time stories and put them to bed. He took his shower and then collapsed on his bed. Sam and Raylene were gone on a hunt. She was perfectly happy staying in the motel room and doing research while Sam did the foot work. Raylene would join him on F.B.I. interrogations but she didn't want to put the baby in danger but joining her husband with killing the monster. Sam would call in Bobby, John or even Dean if he needed back up.

John just so happened to be in the same town and hunting the same thing that Sam and Raylene were. He had spotted them earlier as he drove into town. He didn't see Dean anywhere with Sam and thought that was a little strange. Sam and Raylene had finished up their interviews with the victim's family and friends and had just sat down in the room when there was a knock at the door.

Sam looked at Raylene curiously as he grabbed his gun. He turned the safety off as he looked through the peep hole. "Jesus dad!" Sam said as he opened the door for John to enter. "Good to see you too Sammy." John said as he walked in the room. "Where's your brother?" He asked, getting pissed that Dean wasn't there with his brother.

"Dean is home playing Mr. Mom while Cheyanne is on a hunt." Raylene said. The less John knew about Cheyanne and her coven, the better off he was. "I see." John said. Sam knew his dad was getting pissed. The last thing he needed was him to call Dean and bitch him out. Sam would tell him off in a heartbeat, so would Cheyanne, but Dean had only stood up to John Winchester once in his life and that was about the twins.

"So let me get this straight, Cheyanne is on her own hunt and Dean stayed home while you're girlfriend joins you on a hunt. Have you two boys lost your minds?" John said as he began to pace. Raylene bit her tongue to point out that Sam and Dean did the exact same thing when they were frustrated. She laughed to herself, the pregnancy hormones really seemed to be relaxing her. She was amazed because she had heard that pregnancy can make a woman go insane—she had witnessed that first hand when Cheyanne was pregnant the first time.

"Wife." Sam said. "I'm sorry what?" John said, stopping mid stride to face his youngest son. "Raylene is my wife—not just my girlfriend. We've been married since January." Sam said looking John in the eyes. "Awkward." Raylene said in quiet sing-song voice. She wished Cheyanne were here because her best friend would put John in his place.

"What is wrong with you and Dean? I thought I had taught you that in this life, you just can't afford these kind of attachments." John said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that both his sons could be this stupid. Dean, he kind of expected because that boy had always wanted a family. John knew that his oldest son still missed Mary—hell he still missed his wife—but Sam had never known her.

"Excuse me! In case you haven't noticed, I was raised in this life just like Sam and Dean—so was Cheyanne! We both love your sons and we are there for them—which is more than I can say for you! Now, I honestly think it's time for you to leave!" Raylene said as she stood up and walked over to John just like she had seen Cheyanne do a few times. "I have never had a man who treated me as great as you son does." Raylene began but was interrupted. "Oh I'm aware of what kind of men you normally go after!" John said coldly.

He had ran into Brandon at his last bar. The young man had told him all about Raylene latching onto Sam Winchester. John had wondered if his youngest son knew what kind of woman Raylene was. She was so different from Jessica. Sam walked over to the door and opened it. "Dad, I think you need to leave—now!" He said as he waved an arm through the open door.

John didn't say another word as he walked out of the room and back down to his own. Sam slammed the door and sighed. He walked over to Raylene and pulled her to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. My dad can be an insufferable ass." Sam said as he held his wife.

Raylene could not hold the tears back anymore, she began to cry. In all her years, Raylene had never cried like she did right then. "Shhhh, baby, its okay. My dad may not know the truth about how wonderful you are but I do. I see a strong, beautiful, amazing woman." Sam said reassuringly as he rubbed her back. "Thank you baby." Raylene said as she snuggled into his arms.

Cheyanne was relaxing in a bath, complete with candles, that night. The fact that she could not fit her feet, boobs and knees in the tub at the same time made her miss her big tub back home. "It's only for a few days Chey." She said to herself with a laugh. She sighed as she bathed and shaved. Showers were for mornings and getting the blood pumping, baths were for relaxing and getting ready for bed.

She picked up her phone off the table she had moved in the bathroom beside the tub. She dialed Dean's number but got voice mail. She left a message and hung up. "He is either watching TV, or his is already asleep." She said to herself. She finished her bath and was wrapping the towel around herself and stepping out when her phone rang. She smiled as Dean's number flashed on her screen.

"Hey baby." She answered the phone. "You called?" He asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. He barely opened one eye to see what time it was—not even midnight. "Yes, I just wanted to see how you were doing and make sure you and the boys were alright." She said, walking into the cabin's bedroom. "They totally kicked my ass today." He said with a laugh as he sat up on the bed. He told her all about their adventures in the bunker and how the play yard could no longer confine them.

Cheyanne listened to Dean tell her about the boys' adventures. "I told you they were very active babies." She said with a laugh. "You ain't lyin' I don't see how you do it when you're home alone—and you still keep the bunker spotless! Right now everything looks like a demon or a hurricane came through here!" Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well baby, I just take it one thing at a time. I look around and ask myself, what can I do in the room where they are? Usually I can pick up a few toys, straighten the books on the shelves—dust. Sometimes I even sit down at my desk and start on research for a couple hunters while Sammy and Dean play. They love Blue's Clues and Sesame Street—it occupies them for a few minutes." Cheyanne said as she explained to Dean that they were in a marathon and not a sprint.

"How are you and peanut?" Dean asked referring to their newest one on the way. Cheyanne smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Well, I had almost forgotten all about morning sickness but this one loves to remind me of that." She laughed. "I'm sorry babe." He said with a smile. "Oh no, you got me in this situation—you don't get to apologize." She teased.

After they hung up, Cheyanne got dressed. She pulled on yoga pants and a t-shirt and placed her boots by the bed. Being raised a hunter, she always had everything ready in case she had to make a quick getaway. She usually only did this when she was by herself or on a hunt with Sam and Dean. They had trained her better than her mother ever could.

Cheyanne had just drifted off to sleep when her phone rang again. She opened one eye and recognized John's number. "Uncle John, you know I love you but unless Dean or the twins are in the emergency room, why are you calling me?" Cheyanne asked, reaching for the bedside lamp. "Hey, Chey—you know I wouldn't call you on a hunt unless it was important. I think your friend just might be in trouble." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Raylene? What kind of trouble?" Cheyanne said, wide awake now. "I was in a bar and some guy named Brandon was talking about her. He said some really nasty things about her that I pray aren't true—especially since she is now married to my youngest son. What do you know about this guy?" John asked as he began to pace his motel room.

Cheyanne reassured John Winchester that Raylene was a good person. He explained the thing with Brandon as best she could. "Uncle John, Brandon is not a nice person. In fact, Sam is the only man in Ray's life that has ever been nice to her. She has had a very hard life. I promise you I would not have ever encouraged her to be with Sam if I honestly didn't think that they weren't perfect for each other. I know you and I am begging you please don't try to do to them what you have always tried to do to me and Dean." Cheyanne said as she sat up on the side of the bed.

John was surprised at Cheyanne's words. He always forgot how she was a mix of Mary's and Lydia's personalities with a lot of Bobby thrown in there. He laughed as he hung up the phone. He knew Cheyanne was right. She had always had a gift for reading people, especially now that she had some kind of mysterious abilities. If she thought highly of Raylene and vouched for her, that was good enough for him.

He looked down the long corridor and noticed that the lights in Sam and Raylene's room were still on. He walked down to their room and knocked on the door. Raylene answered the door. She was a bit surprised. "Look, if you came to run me down some more—"She began but then stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Raylene, I think I owe you a huge apology—Sam too. I know that he's got a good sense about people especially when it comes to the women he is seeing. Besides that Cheyanne is almost as protective of Sam and Dean as I am—what I'm trying to say is that I am sorry and welcome to the family." John said, trying not to stumble over his words. He hated admitting when he was wrong and was just as stubborn as his sons.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. John, I am far from perfect but if you believe everything my ex-husband believes about me, then we will have issues. Brandon wants to paint me as the devil but yet he is way worse. He isn't the one who showed up in Cheyanne's motel room with a black eye and busted lip. I have medical records of the shit I have been through—and not just with him either." Raylene said as she ushered her father-in-law into the room.

Sam walked up to Raylene and wrapped an arm around her. "Dad, you should know by now what kind of women Dean and I look for—well okay sometimes Dean is a bad example but you know what I mean." He said with a laugh. "I always wanted you boys to be as happy as your mother and I were." John said with a smile. "Dad, we are. Cheyanne has changed Dean in so many good ways—I have never seen him this happy. Same goes for me and Raylene." Sam said as he pulled Raylene to him and kissed her temple.

"I can see that. I have seen the changes in Dean— I have never seen him like this. Now, family drama out of the way, do we have any clue what we are dealing with in this town?" John asked as he sat down at the table in their room and started looking over their research.

Olivette called Cheyanne sometime shortly after daybreak. Cheyanne silently cussed as she reached for her phone. A few minutes after she hung up, Cheyanne was dressed and in the truck heading into town. She met up with her friend in the only dinner in the town. The breakfast meet up had become a tradition at every coven meeting. She ordered coffee and biscuits and gravy.

"Cheyanne, you are simply glowing!" Olivette said as she smiled across the table at the younger woman. "Yea, I was going to wait until the meeting tonight to tell you, but I'm pregnant." Cheyanne said sheepishly. She was afraid that the coven wouldn't be too kind to her being married and having children with a non-magical human. "Sweetie! That's exciting! Congratulations!" Olivette said. They talked babies and husbands for a little while longer as they ate.

Evidently, being married to a Winchester was pretty close to being married to another witch—especially since they were Men of Letters. Olivette was fascinated by Cheyanne helping them and becoming a Woman of Letters herself. Olivette simply adored her young friend. Cheyanne had a way of balancing her life, taking care of her family, and never failing her duties as the Oracle. She was more powerful—but yet kind and gentle—than any other witch Olivette had ever known.

One of the things that amazed Olivette about Cheyanne was how the young woman did not thirst for power. The only thing Cheyanne was interested in was helping her husband make the world a little bit safer for their children. Family was the center of everything that Cheyanne did. Olivette deeply respected her friend. "Do you know if this one is a boy or girl yet?" She asked Cheyanne excitedly. "No, not yet. It's still too soon to know." Cheyanne said with a small laugh.

After breakfast, Cheyanne drove back to the cabin and began getting ready for that night's meeting. As Cheyanne neared the cabin, she noticed a truck parked in the yard of the cabin. She had never seen this truck and had no idea who could possibly be there because very few people knew about the cabin outside of Bobby, Sam, Dean, John and herself.

Cheyanne parked the truck and reached under her seat for the .45 she kept there. She got out of the truck and silently crept up the steps of the cabin. She turned the safety off on her gun and cocked it as she opened the door. "Hands in the air!" Cheyanne yelled as she busted through the door. A young man dropped the knife he was holding and held his hands up. "Please don't shoot!" He said in a very thick Scottish accent.

"Who are you and how did you find me? What are you doing here?" Cheyanne said as she walked up and kicked the knife out of his reach. She never took her eyes or her gun off the man. "My name is Gavin, I heard I had a sister—Cheyanne. Do you know her?" Gavin asked whimpering. "I'm Cheyanne—if you're my brother, then who is our father?" She asked a question not very many people would know. "His real name is Fergus McLeod but now days he goes by Crowley—he's the king of hell. Please don't kill me!" Gavin begged once again.

"Okay, well you found your sister—what do you want with me?" Cheyanne asked as she uncocked her gun but put in the waistband of her jeans. "I just wanted to meet you, is that so much to ask?" Gavin said, trying to keep his beating heart in his chest. He had not expected to be staring down the barrel of a gun.

"How the hell did you find me anyways? Nobody but my immediate family knows I'm even remotely related to Crowley." Cheyanne asked as she snapped her fingers and immediately heard another man fly against the wall. She flicked her wrist and brought Brandon out of her bedroom. "Brandon—why am I not surprised? What's the matter? You still can't let go can you?" Cheyanne asked. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this but she had to think quickly.

About that time, Crowley entered the cabin. He had been tracking Brandon and Gavin for quite some time. He had heard rumors his son was looking for Cheyanne but had not been able to confirm anything until now. He paced the room behind Cheyanne and laid a hand on her shoulder. "For once I am so glad to see you!" She said, trying to hide her fear from the men in the room.

"Dad!" Gavin exclaimed. "Gavin, I thought I warned you about people like Brandon here. You do well to learn from your sister here." Crowley said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Cheyanne always kept the good stuff on hand for Dean. "You see, he gets you to do his dirty work—lead him to Cheyanne, next thing you know he's collecting a ransom on her and trying to find out if there is one on your head as well." Crowley said as he sipped his whiskey.

"He would never do that—why would he? I haven't got a magic bone in my body." Gavin groveled. He hadn't thought of that little tidbit of information. Gavin had assumed that Brandon was just a concerned friend. He had claimed to be heartbroken because his wife left him for another man. Gavin hadn't known that Brandon was up to no good.

Crowley laughed at the naivety of his only son. Cheyanne just shook her head. "Brandon, even for you this is a new low. You seemed to have left out how you used my best friend—abused her and passed her around to all your buddies. How you forced her to fuck them because you needed money. I've seen the bruises. I'm just glad that she is away from you for good." She said as she began to pace in front of Brandon and her brother.

"You bitch! You don't know anything! Raylene loved me until you introduced her to Sam Winchester! You started putting all sorts of ideas in her head about being her own woman—who the hell messes with a man's source of income? Cheyanne Singer, who are you to be trying to help anybody? You dad is nothing more than an old drunk!" Brandon spat at Cheyanne.

She looked at him and his blood ran cold. Brandon had never known fear like that he felt when he looked in her eyes. The pretty green had been taken over by black onyx. "Holy shit you're a demon!" Brandon yelled as Cheyanne walked closer to him.

"Oh no hunny, I am only half—and the last thing you will ever see if you so much as come near my family again. Oh by the way—my name isn't Singer anymore, it's Winchester—as in Mrs. Dean Winchester, in case you didn't know." Cheyanne said as she stepped closer to Brandon.

Brandon's face grew wide in horror. He had fought demons, vampires, wendigoes, revenants, ghouls, ghosts, and a whole slew of other nightmarish things but Dean Winchester was scarier than any of those! "So, you're the first Winchester whore! I should have known! I never could keep you and Ray apart." Brandon said braver than he felt. "Does the old drunk know his daughter was spawned by the king of hell?" He asked, unable to shut himself up.

Cheyanne was so pissed she was shaking. The only thing stopping her from harming Brandon in any way was the vow she took to protect all human life. "Ah yes, she isn't hurting you because she can't—well technically she is more powerful than I am but see she has chosen to walk the white path—you know protect the sanctity of human life and all that blather? I, however, haven't!" Crowley said as he flicked his wrist.

Invisible hands started closing around Brandon's throat and he began gasping for air. Fear shown in the man's eyes as he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. "All right Crowley, that's enough." Cheyanne said gently. When Crowley did not release the man, she realized he had no intentions of doing so. "Crowley! That's enough!" She said louder as she flicked her wrist and threw Crowley back a few feet.

Brandon dropped to the floor gasping for breath. He rubbed at the bruises already starting to form on his throat. Cheyanne's eyes turned back to green as she walked over to Brandon and checked his throat. "Look, I'm letting you walk out of here—you can tell people whatever but I am not the witches you hunt—if you try to hunt me you will deal with my husband. No go!" Cheyanne said as she healed Brandon's neck. He didn't argue with her, he didn't think twice, he didn't look back. He tore ass out of that cabin and got as far away as he could.

Crowley talked to Gavin and then the young man left. He promised Cheyanne he would keep in touch but in a friendlier manner. After he left, Cheyanne turned to Crowley. "Thank you—I know you were trying to protect me. I couldn't let you hurt Brandon in my presence—it's a pain in the ass rule." She said with a laugh as she hugged the king of Hell.

"Look at you. If this whole fatherly concern gets out I could lose my reputation." Crowley snarked at her. "Oh no worries, you're still a douche but you just saved my ass. You're secret is safe with me." Cheyanne snarked back. With a snap of his fingers he was gone and Cheyanne was alone in the cabin once again. She got ready for the meeting and headed out into the woods.

Cheyanne was thankful for a nice quiet meeting that night. They discussed Coven business and what the approaching summer solstice meant for them and other ordinary witchy business. Cheyanne began having a sharp, cramping pain in her right ovary as the meeting progressed. She stayed quiet until after the meeting. As soon as she got back to the cabin, she called Castiel.

"Look, Cass I know I can call you on the phone but I really hope you can hear me. I need you…" Cheyanne began. Castiel was by her side before she could even finish her words. "Cheyanne, what is it?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Cheyanne was in so much pain, she could barely get the words out to explain how bad she hurt.

Castiel laid his hands on her. "It's the baby. It's in distress. I think I can save it." He said as he placed his hands on both sides of her belly, just below her belly button. Cheyanne breathed through the pain and then the pain was gone. "There, both you and your daughter will be fine. Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?" Cass said as he smiled down at Cheyanne. "It's okay, you just saved us both—Thank you so much!" Cheyanne said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cass, let's keep this between us. If Dean even thinks I could be in danger of losing this baby or getting hurt…" Cheyanne began. "He will never let you leave the bunker ever again. I know, he is my best friend." The angel teased. He was gone without another word. Cheyanne laughed as she placed a hand on her belly. "That was a close one, huh peanut?" She said to the tiny baby in her womb.

Cheyanne bathed, called Dean, and then went straight to bed. The next morning she woke up, packed everything she had brought, loaded her truck, stopped at the diner for breakfast, then headed back to the bunker. It was well after midnight when she arrived home. Raylene and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch in the great room. They had been watching a movie together.

Cheyanne took her suitcase to the laundry room and set it next to the washing machine. She then went to her room. When she walked in, she saw a path of roses and candles. Dean was sitting on her bed waiting for her. "What is all this?" She asked as Dean walked up to her and kissed her. "I heard you pull in and wanted to surprise you." He said as he pulled her to him and held her. "Well, this is a nice surprise. I really need you right now." Cheyanne said, not wanting to move from her husband's arms.

Dean began undressing her and then he helped her step into the tub. "Care to join me?" She asked hopefully. Dean smiled as he got undressed and stepped into the tub behind her and sat down. He placed his long legs on either side of her and pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So Cass called me earlier tonight, so did Crowley. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Dean asked as he took the wash cloth and added body wash to it, then began bathing his wife. Cheyanne closed her eyes at the delicious sensations washing over her body. She could tell by the sound of his voice he was worried and didn't want to start a fight.

"Before we get into a fight, you cannot keep me locked up at home. I have a job to do just like you do. Brandon teamed up with Gavin—who knew I had a brother? Gavin didn't know that Brandon was after me—something about collecting a bounty and blaming me for Raylene leaving him. Crowley showed up and took care of it.

After the meeting, when I got back to the cabin, I started having really bad cramps—like I did with the twins—no big deal, Castiel helped me." Cheyanne said. Dean knew she was leaving out the fact that she had almost had a miscarriage, he let it slide because he knew she didn't want him to worry.

"Okay." Dean said as he pulled her face around and kissed her. "Baby, please take it easy, I don't want to lose you or the baby." He said between kisses. "I know baby. I will do my best to take it easy and not overdo it. I didn't mean to scare you—I asked Castiel not to tell you so you wouldn't worry." She said as she snuggled against his chest. They bathed each other and then Dean got out of the tub and helped Cheyanne out. He wrapped a towel around her and kissed her.

The next morning Cheyanne made an appointment with the doctor. Everything was fine with the baby—thanks to Castiel. Dr. Jeffers encouraged Cheyanne to take it easy and try to rest and relax as much as possible, especially since she already had 2 toddlers at home. Cheyanne laughed as Dean assured the doctor he would make sure she would take it easy.

They went home and Dean made Cheyanne rest and prop her feet up while he worked on making dinner. Dean handed her a bottle of water and smiled at her. Cheyanne laughed as Dean set about making lasagna for dinner. They talked and laughed while he cooked. Dean loved having a home life. He loved having a family.

Raylene and Sam were in their room watching a movie. Raylene had been fighting morning sickness all day. No matter what she did or didn't do everything made her sick. She lay on the bed with her head on Sam's chest. He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Raylene closed her eyes until she felt better.

May passed and June came. Towards the end of June, they all decided to go to the beach. Cheyanne reassured them that could work from their beach houses. She once again rented the same one for Sam and Raylene. She was glad that she had bought hers and Dean's house. Ben even joined them for the vacation.

Cheyanne set up office in the den just off the main living room. From there she could help hunters, do research, and even assign cases as needed. She could also take care of any coven-related business that may come her way. She was on the phone with Crowley when Ben walked into the room. "Look, you are the fucking king of hell and I don't really have time for bullshit today so for crying out loud sack up and deal with your own unruly demons!" She said irritated as she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked as he came over and sat at one of the chairs on the opposite side of her desk. "As okay as anything can ever get in our life. This job can be insane." Cheyanne laughed as she began typing away on her laptop. Ben laughed. He was knew to their job but he already understood what Cheyanne meant but "insane."

"I was just going to take a walk down the beach—in case you needed anything." Ben said as he stood up and headed to the door. "Okay—just be careful." Cheyanne said, looking up to smile at her stepson. Ben headed out the door and down the beach.

Ben walked along the beach and stared at the ocean. He stopped and stared out across the vast expanse of blue. So many thoughts and emotions ran through his mind. This was the summer before he was supposed to start college. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go. Just like his Uncle, Ben had received a full scholarship to Stanford. He was excited and apprehensive at the same time.

He really wanted to stick around his dad and uncle and become a hunter. He wanted to be just like Dean. Ben didn't see his dad the way that Dean saw himself. Dean wanted his oldest son to become anything but a hunter. He wanted Ben to have a better chance in life than he and Sam had. Ben saw the wisdom in his dad's viewpoint but he still wanted to become a hunter.

He turned and walked a little further down the beach until he came to the pier. He walked to the end of it and sat on a bench and watched the sinking sun. He watched the sun set behind the ocean until it was no more. "Chey said I'd probably find you here." Sam said coming up behind his nephew and sitting down on the bench next to him. "How the hell does she do that?" Ben laughed.

"No idea but she had that gift long before she had the others. She could always find me or Dean anywhere on Bobby's property—even without seeing which way we went." Sam said, laughing at the memory. The ocean breeze blew through his long auburn hair. Sam looked out at the ocean for a long time before he spoke.

"She says you got a full ride into Stanford. For some reason she asked me to come talk to you. Personally I would go—being a hunter is not a life you strive for. Dean and I—we got pulled into it as kids. Our dad never asked us what we wanted with our lives. We were trained like soldiers—never given a choice. You have a choice." Sam said as raised his sunglass on his head. Ben listened to the words his uncle was saying and knew he was right.

"I can always help on vacations and holidays when I come home." Ben said after a few minutes. Sam laughed and shook his head. Ben had Dean's stubborn streak in him that was for sure. "Come on, if we stay too much longer Cheyanne will send a search party out for us." Ben teased as he stood up and headed back towards the beach house. "You know her so well." Sam laughed as he stood and followed his nephew back down the pier.

Cheyanne was setting dinner on the table when they walked in. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was gone that long." Ben said sheepishly. Cheyanne smiled at her stepson. "Well, truth be told I got a late start. I hope tuna sandwiches are okay because I had a craving." She said with a laugh. Dean smiled as he pulled her chair out for her and made her sit down. "You rest and eat!" Dean teased as he kissed her and then sat down next to her.

Ben froze when Cheyanne told Dean about him getting a free ride to Stanford. Dean beamed. "Wow! That—that's awesome!" He said proudly. "Yea I guess." Ben said as he shrugged. Ben didn't want to talk about college. He didn't want to talk about anything but staying with his dad and becoming a hunter. Dean knew what his son really wanted to do but he wanted to encourage him to go to college.

Fourth of July rolled around and they had a barbeque, then they took the twins to a little private beach to watch the fireworks. Dean spread a blanket on the sand for his family and they sat there watching the sky light up. Little Sammy sat in his lap while little Dean sat in Cheyanne's lap. Little Dean kept getting frustrated because his little sister wouldn't stop kicking him through their mother's belly. "Dean, would you like to sit in daddy's lap?" Cheyanne asked her older twin.

"No, I'm fine. Baby needs to stop kicking me though." He said as he rubbed Cheyanne's belly. "She is moving to get closer to you, she loves her big brother." Cheyanne explained as she placed her son's small hand on her stomach. Sammy smiled and leaned over and felt his sister move through his mother's belly too. Dean joined in the fun and helped the boys find their sister.

Cheyanne leaned back as her three favorite guys played with the baby. "When will she be here?" Sammy asked as he gave his mother a hug. "Not till November, baby." She explained that right now the baby was busy growing just like they did when they were in her belly. Both twins were fascinated with their baby sister. Dean smiled at Cheyanne. Her sunglasses were on top of her head and her mahogany hair shone with dark purple strands in the glow from the fireworks. "I love this hair color on you!" Dean said as he leaned over and kissed her.

They stayed on their little secluded beach until way after the fireworks had ended. Both twins had long since fallen asleep on the blanket beside Cheyanne and Dean. He smiled down at the twins as he scooted closer to their mother. Dean wrapped an arm around Cheyanne and began kissing her as he gently laid her back on the blanket. Dean just couldn't resist the sight of his wife in cutoffs and a bikini top—even being 4 ½ months pregnant. Cheyanne had a small baby bump, probably because she was only pregnant with one baby this time.


End file.
